


Make up

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Series: Dan should not baby sit [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Baby sitting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if Jev helps out, baby sitting won't be *too* bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up

**Author's Note:**

> I know I promised I would stop this. I'm sorry. No more now.

Dan clamps his hand over Felipinho’s mouth, but he can still feel the five year old shaking beside him. He bites his bottom lip, trying to supress his own laugh, but he knows it isn’t working. Felipinho counters the silencing hand by poking out his tongue and licking it.

“Ew.”

“Shush,” Felipinho hisses, but the sound is promptly followed by his own giggles and they’re both lying under the bed in the spare room, giggling and trying to be quiet and trying to tell the other to be quiet.

The light that’s seeping in from under the door is blocked out by a pair of feet and the laughter is immediately silenced.

The door creaks open and Felipinho wriggles a little closer to Dan, his eyes wide as they both watch the pair of shoes come into the room.

“Know that you are in here. Come out and explain yourselves.”

Neither Dan nor Felipinho come out from under the bed. A couple of moments later, Jev’s face appears, the make up still smudged on his face. Dan and Felipinho both burst out laughing again, only making Jev more annoyed.

“I think we can get out now mate,” Dan says when he’s eventually stopped laughing, shuffling sideways to get out from under the bed.

“Yes, you had better get out,” Jev says, still annoyed. The more he rubs at the make up, the worse it gets.

“To be fair, you probably shouldn’t have fallen asleep,” Dan points out, standing and helping Felipinho out.

“I… _I_ … How is this _my_ fault?” Jev cries, pointing to his face which now very much resembles that of a clown. His eyes fall from Dan to Felipinho. “You are a bad influence on him. Can keep him under control when it’s just him.”

“It was Dan’s idea,” Felipinho says, quickly. “Well, mostly.”

“Hmmm, and what do you think Mama will say when she sees you’ve used all her make up?” Jev asks.

“She didn’t mind the bubble bath,” Felipinho says, brightly.

Dan gulps. Felipinho doesn’t know quite how much Raffaela minded the bubble bath.

“Jev, watch him. I need to go to the shop.”

 


End file.
